1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a forklift.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art discloses a forklift including a wheel driving device that has a traveling motor and drives a wheel, and a cargo handling device that has a motor for an operating machine (cargo handling motor) and drives a cargo handling mechanism.
The traveling motor is operated with a battery mounted on a vehicle body as a driving source, and drives a wheel (specifically, front wheels) of the forklift.
The cargo handling motor is driven independently from the traveling motor, and drives the cargo handling mechanism for tilting of a mast of the forklift, lowering and lifting of a lift bracket (fork) along the mast, or the like.
The traveling motor of the related art includes a cooling fan on the downstream. An air discharge port in the traveling motor and an air suction port in the cargo handling motor are coupled together with a duct. Thereby, a wind generated by the cooling fan of the traveling motor cools the traveling motor itself and also cools the cargo handling motor.